Sierra
by VANI5H ANGEL
Summary: Kevin Flynn creates a female partner security program named Sierra to help Tron protect the perfect system. What Tron Legacy would be like with her involvement. A twist on the story.
1. Chapter 1 Creation

Pronunciation:

Sierra – SIGH-ruh

Kiri – KI-rye

Ch. 1 Creation

Kevin Flynn still couldn't believe it.

_I got in, I really got in, _he thought.

Flynn was on the Grid now. It was only his second time being there but he had already made his first program. Codified Likeness Utility or CLU was a program made in Flynn's own image. He was designed to create the perfect system. Flynn had also rewritten Tron's programming to suit the Grid's advanced system so he could protect it. They were both here with him now. They followed close behind, eager to see the new program he was going to create.

_But Tron won't be able to protect the vast system CLU and I plan to make by himself,_ Flynn thought as he made his way to a Grid square. He crouched and the Grid square glowed white. A slanted window appeared in front of him and he pressed a hand to it. Flynn closed his eyes, picturing the female security program's exterior and skills. He saw long black hair in a ponytail, bluish-white eyes, pale skin, and black nails.

_Her skill set will be different from Tron's,_ Flynn thought as she began to form on the other side of the window. He made a new sort of weapon as her skill set. While Tron excelled in hand-to-hand combat and fighting with the identity disk, this security program would use a light sword. Flynn took what he knew of kendo swords and applied it to the design of the sword. It would be made of the same material as the identity disk and colored black with a bluish-white streak on one side that would light up when in use. He set exceptional hand-to-hand combat skills in her design but she won't be as good with identity disk as Tron. Her main skill will be the light sword but she'll be just as valuable as a security program as Tron.

Flynn opened his eyes as the slanted window slid back into the Grid as if it were swallowing it up. He saw the security program and she looked just how he imagined her. She was wearing a black power suit like Tron with a light sword and identity disk strapped to her back. She opened her eyes looked right at Flynn. He heard Tron and CLU gasp. She was impossibly beautiful with a feminine figure. He said these words to her:

"You are Sierra"

"I am Sierra"

"You and Tron will protect the perfect system"

"Tron and I will protect the perfect system"


	2. Chapter 2 The Miracle

Pronunciation:

Sierra – SIGH-ruh

Kiri – KI-rye

Ch. 2 The Miracle

The days following my creation were exciting and adventurous. With Flynn coming to build and design the Grid metropolis every couple of cycles we were steadily climbing towards achieving his dream of a perfect system. I got to know CLU and Tron well in Flynn's absence. CLU was always brimming with ideas and eager to earn Flynn's praise. Tron on the other hand was very passive but extremely protective too, expression of his security program nature. He was especially protective of Flynn. I enjoyed my time with them and was very thankful that I had good friends to spend all those cycles together. We were how Flynn put it "jamming".

Sometimes Flynn would ask Tron and me about our opinion on certain structures he and CLU were building. He had us design to Arena for the Games. The unique design of the merging rooms was Tron's idea. Things were going well for us. It was right around that time that Flynn starting making the programs that would populate the Grid. He made all kinds of denizens but he let the programs name themselves. He made so many programs I lost count. Then he and CLU started again on the Grid metropolis. One day while CLU and Flynn were looking over some building blueprints on a tech pad I saw something. A line of lights far away in the Outlands. "Flynn, look!" I pointed towards the lights. CLU and Flynn turned to see what I was calling their attention to. As the lights came closer I realized they were people. _But where did they come from? _I wondered. "Oh wow CLU, Tron are you seeing this?" Flynn exclaimed. The line of people came closer and I saw that the lead of the line was a hairless female. I noticed she had a very peculiar symbol on her left arm above the elbow. I stood next to Tron and CLU staring at the unidentified programs in awe. My only thought was this: Where did they come from?

Flynn later named the origin-less programs Isomorphic Algorithms or ISOs for short. They changed everything. The ISOs had a knack for taking things you've known your whole life and making you look at them in a whole new way. The fascinated me to no end. Flynn dropped everything and focused all his energy solely on the ISOs. He even built them an entirely new section of the metropolis just for them. I liked the ISOs and so did Tron. Between patrolling the Grid and its population and spending time with the ISOs I almost overlooked one important detail. I almost overlooked the spark of jealousy in CLU's eyes when Flynn watched the ISOs. A flicker that would grow into an inferno of hatred that would consume him…and one day he snapped.


	3. Chapter 3 Rebellion

Pronunciation:

Sierra – SIGH-ruh

Kiri – KI-rye

Ch. 3 The Rebellion

The period of time when life on the Grid went from amazing to calamity was short. It was like any other cycle. Flynn was getting ready to leave for the portal since his milicycle was almost over. The portal would close in about 45 minutes. Flynn, Tron, and I were walking through the pavilion to the flight dock were our light jet awaited for our exodus.

"Your transport to the portal is waiting for you. I don't like it when you cut it this close." Tron chastised Flynn like this every time but I knew he was just worried. "He's got a point, Flynn." I said. "You should be more cautious. What if the portal closed while you were still here? Then you'd be stuck here forever!" Flynn laughed. "Have you put so little faith in me Sierra? I've already thought ahead. I taught CLU to send communications to people outside the Grid. If I do get stuck here then he can just send a message to someone with a digital device to come and open the portal from the other side." He spoke so imperturbably about the whole situation. "I still think you should be careful" Tron inserted. Flynn rolled his eyes. "Will you guys quit worrying? Everything is under control."

"Flynn!" All three of us turned to the source of the noise. It was CLU at the other end of the pavilion. He looked angry and determined. "Am I still to create the perfect system?" His words echoed, causing a very uncomfortable feeling in me. "Yeah" Flynn replied anticlimatically. CLU glared and his combat helmet activated and formed around his head. I turned around to see a group of programs emerge from behind the pillars with their identity disks out and combat helmets activated. I reached over my shoulder and took my light sword out from the holster on my back. Two of the programs engaged me while the other two charged Tron. The two programs came at me both at once. I ran to the one on the right, dodged his attack and sliced him clean in half with one sweep of my sword. He collapsed into pixels. I turned and round house kicked the other across the face. He stumbled back and in the split second of his hesitation I plunged my light sword in his chest. I twisted it upward and moved it in an arc over my head. His pixels showered around me. I saw Tron defeat the last program. We exchanged glances to see if the other was uninjured. I noticed he had an identity disk in both hands. We both turned and sprinted to where CLU was looming over Flynn. "Why? Why?" Flynn kept asking CLU. Tron tackled CLU and punched him hard in the neck. I turned to Flynn and yelled at him. "Flynn, go!" He looked reluctant but turned and fled. I spun around to see Tron and CLU grappling. I grabbed CLU by the back of his power suit and threw him against the wall. His head smacked against the wall forcefully. It was two against one. The odds were in Tron and I's favor but for some reason I felt this wasn't over. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and pain in my lower neck. My vision went black.


	4. Chapter 4 The Grid

Pronunciation:

Sierra – SIGH-ruh

Kiri – KI-rye

Ch. 4 The Grid

Sam Flynn still couldn't believe it.

"He actually did it" he said to himself. "I'm on the Grid". He looked down through the translucent floor of the gate-like ship he was being held in. Sam was being contained with several other odd looking people. He looked up. The gate-ship was being driven by a black suited person with some sort of lance. Two other guards were present; they were enclosed in the columns that supported the middle structure. The ship was flying through the air with what looked to be rocket on the bottom of the pillars. Below them passed a stunning metropolis with white bands of light on almost all of the buildings. There were some patches of orange lights as well. Sam turned to the man next to him. "Does the name Kevin Flynn mean anything to you?" He shouted as to be heard over the roar of the rushing air. "Be quiet if you want to live" the man replied. Sam noticed that the man's voice sounded off like he was speaking through a computer microphone. He heard a man to his left several people over repeating a phrase over and over again. Sam made out the words "Not the Games, not the Games, not the Games." Sam turned to a hooded person next to him. "What's his problem?" he asked nodding to the guy talking. The hooded man turned to him and Sam saw that about half his face wasn't there. Around the wound his skin was cubed. The man growled at him and looked away. Sam looked forward, swallowing in fear. The gate-ship was following a line of other similar ships. They were about to land on something of a landing strip. It led up to a futuristic-looking stadium. Three figures awaited the ship. As they lowered to the strip, a bolt of lightning slashed across the dark sky in the distance. The thunder sent a flash of alertness through Sam. The gate-ship landed and the middle section of it sunk to the floor. One of the black suited people came to the last person in line. He looked them up and down as if he were scanning them. His black helmet lent him an air of superiority. "Rectify" he said in a cold robotic voice. He moved on to the next person. Same procedure. "Rectify". He came to the dark man who kept repeating during the flight "Not the Games, not the Games, not the Games". The black-suited man looked him over and said in a clear voice "Games". Two other black-suited men came and clutched both of his arms, leading him to an outline on the landing strip. "No, no please" the man said desperately. Suddenly he broke away from the guards hold and ran and jumped off the platform yelling "Derezz me!" as he fell to his death. The black-suited man came to Sam. "Look I know you get this a lot but there has been a big mistake-". "Games" the man said and turned frowned as two guards gripped his arms.

_That other guy committed suicide just to avoid these "Games"…just how bad are they? , _Sam thought to himself as the two guards lead him to an outline on the platform. He sensed his feet were restrained by clear strong locks. The two guards stepped away from him and Sam felt his breathe catch as the platform started lowered into the floor at an alarming rate. Lights passed him as the platform went down. The platform stopped when it came into an underground room. Sam examined the dark vault, feeling very confused. Then he heard a click and four figures emerged from the wall and came towards him. Sam raised his both his eyebrows. Four beautiful girls in white suits surrounded him. The two in front of him were pale with one having snowy hair and the other having black tresses. The two women behind him were a stunning chocolate color. All of their eyes peered into him. "Uh can somebody tell me what the he-". The white-haired girl raised her hand and what looked to be a lighter appeared on her finger. The other three women did the same thing. They sliced up his clothes leaving him only in his underclothes. "He it's got a zipper" he mumbled but the four women paid him no attention. Sam's clothes were sucked into a vacuum. A thin black suit manifested on his body, covering him from neck to toe. Shelves slid from the wall and opened to reveal armor pieces. As the girls placed the armor on him, all the pieces connected creating a power suit similar to the guards he saw earlier. "This can't be good" he muttered to himself. The guards' light circulation on their suits was an orange-like color while his was a pale blue. A flat column slid up at the end of the room and a black disk was held in the middle. A computer voice rang overhead. _"Attention program, you will receive an identity disk. Everything you do or learn will be imprinted on this disk." _The dark-haired girl retrieved the disk and passed it to the white-haired girl and she then passed it to the dark girl. _"If you lose your disk or fail to follow commands you will be subject to immediate deresolution". _She slid the disk on a holster on Sam's back. He flinched as he felt his mind being accessed by the disk and uploaded. "Mirroring complete, disk activated and synchronized. Proceed to Games." ordered the white-haired girl. "Games?" he mumbled. The girls backed away from him. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. They stepped backward into the sarcophagi in the wall. He turned to the last girl who had yet to be encased. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Survive".


	5. Chapter 5 Kiri

Pronunciation:

Sierra – SIGH-ruh

Kiri – KI-rye

Ch. 5 Kiri

Sam Flynn walked forward to the light and ended up in a see-through room surrounded by multi-colored lights in a circle outside. Then the rooms ascended and he forgot to breathe for just a second. The rooms were revealed to be sections of a giant molding arena suspended in the middle of the futuristic stadium Sam saw earlier. The roar of the crowd was overwhelming. A childish computer sound bit played over the speakers of the stadium as if a game were about to begin. The arena cells lifted and Sam saw that they had a person in each one with a different light circulation color. His heart sunk when he released the crowds were cheering because the combatants were about to fight to the death; and he was a combatant. _"All combatants prepare for disk wars"_ a computer voice crowd chanted Disk Wars over and over again. Sam's cell connected with another person's. A man stood at the opposite end. "I have a three inch version of you on my shelf" Sam said to him. The man took his identity disk off his back and hurled it at Sam.

The disk flew with deadly accuracy. It barely missed Sam's shoulder as he fell on his back just in time. The disk ricocheted back to the man and he caught it with experienced precision. The crowd yelled with approval. "You definitely didn't do that" he mumbled. Sam glanced to the right at the other combatants fighting in their cells. He watched as an identity disk cut threw another person and he collapsed into small pixels. Sam turned to the man with renewed fear. The man ran and threw his disk at Sam again. He flipped and avoided the disk by pure luck. Sam got up and took his own disk off his back. A helmet formed on his head. His survival instincts kicked in and he heaved the disk at the man. He back flipped, dodging the disk and throw his disk at Sam. Sam bent backward and missed the disk. He caught his own as it bounced back to him and threw it at his enemy with determined force. The man dodged it calmly and it deflected off the walls back to Sam. He fumbled catching it. "Damn it". The man flipped sideways and flung his disk at Sam's feet. He went to deflect the assault but the disk flew into the panel underneath his feet and broke it. Sam fell but caught himself on the ledge before he could fall out of the arena. "So that's how it is" he mumbled. He saw the disk fly at him again but he rolled to one side. He made another throw at his enemy but he knocked the disk aside and jumped on a pad. He soared with increased height. Sam caught his disk in time and hit the platform in front of him, breaking it. The man fell out of the arena. Sam watched him crack in half and shatter into pixels when he hit the edge of another cell.

Sam turned to the crowd. "I won" he shouted at them, "now let me out!" The only response he got was the rotating of his cell to another arena chamber. This one had an opening in the floor. Sam's new enemy did a complicated flip and gestured him to fight. He knew he couldn't beat someone like that. "Yeah" he mumbled "I'm out". He ran for the chasm. The other combatant threw his disk at him but Sam hit it back to him with his own disk as he slid to the edge. He saw the disk ricochet and cut the combatant in half. Sam held on to the edge of the floor. He looked down, waiting for the bottom chamber to rotate underneath him As soon as it did he let go and landed on its roof on the balls of his feet. Sam ran across the roof and jumped on to the other arena roof. He ran to the edge and hesitated then jumped off it. He hit the side of another chamber, slamming his helmet hard, and then landed on the very bottom arena. _"Initiate final round" _the computer voice said. All the arena chambers melded into one colossal cell. Sam turned around and saw his new opponent. _"Combatant 3 versus Kiri" _A figure walked forward in the chamber. He could tell it was a girl by the hour-glass shape of her power suit. She had long black hair in a pony tail. Her light circulation color was bright yellow. What made his heart beat irregularly was the light sword strapped to her back. The crowd roared in the background. "Kiri! Kiri! Kiri!" When she walked into full view, Sam gasped. She was frighteningly beautiful. What added to his immediate fear of her were her eyes. They burned with the same intense yellow as the light bands on her suit. She glared at him with determination.

_I wonder why she doesn't have a helmet on, _he thought. _Either she's arrogant enough to fight without it or she's just too good to need one…I'm betting it's the ladder._

The woman, Kiri, readied herself with just her disk. Sam took his own off his back. Before he lost his courage, he threw his disk at her as hard as he could. She regarded the disk calmly and right before it hit her she used her own disk to deflect it. The disk rocketed toward him with increased speed and he had trouble catching it. Sam threw it again, aiming for the panel at her feet. She sidestepped the assault and threw her own disk at him. He dodged it by only a few inches. Then a noise rang overhead and Kiri glanced behind her. The arrows on the wall were blinking upward. She crouched and did a back flip but while she was horizontal in the air, _her feet flew up and landed on the ceiling. _The crowd cheered her name. Sam felt gravity shift and he flew up to the ceiling, slamming into it. He saw Kiri run to him and he went to hit at her face with his disk. She blocked the hit and kicked him in the chest. It knocked the breath out of him. Sam gasped at the pain in his solar plexus. She flipped and hit her disk against him again. He stumbled back and she crouched and spun on one foot with one leg extended. Kiri knocked his legs out from underneath him. Sam felt the gravity shift again and he fell on the floor below. The force put a crack in his helmet. He got up and turned around only to see Kiri fall from the ceiling onto her feet. He went to punch her but she caught his fist and twisted it backwards then put one foot on his back, pushed, and cracked his shoulder out of place. He screamed in pain. Kiri took her disk and cut him across his right shoulder. He screeched again. The cut burned like fire. Sam felt the hot blood seeping out of the wound. Kiri pushed him over so he was facing upward. He heard the crowd chanting the word "Derezz". Kiri kneeled and observed him with apprehensive eyes. She held up her index finger which was held on to by a drop of his blood. "You're a User".


	6. Chapter 6 Anticipation

Sierra Ch.6 Anticipation

Sierra – sigh-RUH

Kiri – ki-RYE

Sam was pulled into a room by two guards. His broken shoulder made his arm lean at an awkward angle and sent quick spikes of pain throughout his body every odd move. Kiri followed behind them silently, her stride was rhythmic and strong. He felt her terrible yellow eyes studying him. They entered the room that overlooked the coliseum and a man in robes was looking out the window. There were orange light bands decorating the room in a sharp manner. Sam saw one warrior approach Kiri. He was wearing a helmet and the circulation color of his power suit was a bright orange. The fighter looked over Kiri and she made an impatient sigh, as if this were a routine.

"I'm Ok…Rinzler"

The whirring that came from Rinzler's helmet sounded like growling and that put Sam on high alert. He walked over to Sam and before he could react, Rinzler grabbed his arm and popped it back into place. Sam gritted his teeth at the intense pain but paused and moved his arm around experimentally. Rinzler returned to his place at Kiri's side.

"Where am I?" Sam asked as the man in robes walked towards him. "Am I on the Grid?" The robed man had a helmet on so Sam couldn't tell who it was. "Who are you?" he demanded. In answer to Sam's question, the man retracted his helmet. Sam stopped breathing. It was that face. It was him. The person he had been thinking about. Every day since that one day 20 years ago. Father.

He smiled at Sam. "Dad' he whispered. His father spread his arms in welcome. "Sam. Look at you. Look at the size of you." He grasped Sam's shoulders roughly. Sam still couldn't fully grasp the situation. "How did you get in here?" his father asked. Sam replied only out of habit. His mind was still slowed down. "I got your message" he breathed. "Oh", his father said. "So it's just you?" He circled around Sam, eyeing him like a sly fox. He nodded. "Yeah".

"Just you", he seemed to sigh. His father turned to Sam. "Isn't this something?" he said, smiling.

"You look the same" Sam said, still marveling at his father's unexpected youth. He only looked a few years older than Sam. "Oh, a lot has happened Sam, more than you could imagine. Disk" he gestured to Sam's disk and Rinzler stepped forward to receive it and handed it to his father. Sam listened closely to his father's voice and was puzzled. The father he remembered always had a certain warmth to it. The man in front of him did not have this quality. His voice was cold. "Let's have a look" he mumbled as Sam's disk brought up a hologram of images of recent events in his life. Sam scratched his head in confusion.

_Does he not believe I'm his real son?_

He turned to look at Kiri who was standing against the wall but her dreadful yellow eyes were too creepy to look at.

"Got it" his father said. "I expected more." He tossed the disk back to Rinzler. "So" he began "you were trapped in here"

"That's right"

"And you're in charge"

"Right again. Two for two"

"So can we just go home now?"

"Not in the cards. Not for you"

Sam frowned. "Well that's a hell of a way to treat your son"

His father turned to him. "Oh that". He approached Sam and said "I'm not your father Sam. But I'm very very happy to see you". The truth of the situation hit Sam like wave.

"CLU" he whispered.

…

I looked out over the light cycle grid with Rinzler at my side. CLU had told us not to intervene unless he signaled us. If we were allowed to play, it would be over too soon. The User, Sam, was talented but to inexperienced to escape CLU. The circulation of the contestants and the light ribbons that trailed the light cycles made the scene of the battle look sharp and defined. We watched as the light cycle match built up to the climax. A flicker of movement at the corner of my vision caught my eye. A blue light runner exploded through the wall of the coliseum and picked up Sam off the Grid. Rinzler and I immediately ran to the platform at the end of the viewing room. We descended to the antigravity space under the Grid. Our feet lifted and we rotated upside down and slammed against the ceiling. I took my light cycle baton from my thigh holster and so did Rinzler. The feeling of being upside down disorientated me but I still successfully activated my cycle and took off under the Grid.

The platforms that rotated us right side up activated as we sped past CLU's kneeled form. The dull roar of the crowd that had been silenced before now crashed against my ear drums. We raced towards the light runner. The crowd screamed for us. Rinzler and I got close enough to see the User turn back to look at us. His eyes filled with despair when he saw me. The driver had a helmet on but I already knew who it was. I narrowed my eyes and sped up.

Two small orbs fell from the undercarriage of the light runner. Luckily I noticed this before they exploded and swerved out of the way. Rinzler however was going too fast and the bomb exploded right underneath him. In midair he activated another baton and landed with his new light cycle propelling him forward. I raced past Rinzler and unsheathed my light sword. I veered dangerously close to the light runner before I slashed one of the tires. The vehicle started to wobble and then they shot missiles at the base wall of the coliseum. A clear exit to a cliff of the Outlands presented itself to them if they could make the jump across. Rinzler and I slid to a stop next to the gaping hole and watched as the light runner derezzed and exploded on impact with the black rock. The driver and the User were still alive though, recovering from the wreckage. I swore. We could have caught them with our light jets but all of those were currently on search for the Rebellion havens. I turned to Rinzler.

"We should report to CLU"

He gave me a short nod.


End file.
